<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Logic and Trickster - Act 3 by Logic_and_Trickster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407517">Logic and Trickster - Act 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster'>Logic_and_Trickster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Maya and Phoenix had investigated the Sniffsonian Museum, the Phantom Thieves do some digging of their own at the same time. Gathering information from both parties reveals that the curator does indeed have the item they seek, but that's where the good news ends. Pushed to the edge and running out of time, the Phantom Thieves may have no choice but to attempt a heist in the real world. But are they the only ones with their eyes on this mysterious pearl? The unexpected appearance of a completely different phantom thief threatens the entire state of the investigation. Things couldn't get any worse for Joker, right...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 3-1: Brave and Brazen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Phantom Thieves decide to reach out to Phoenix and Maya, not only to keep tabs on the duo before they get themselves into danger, but to cooperate. While the legal team does their own investigating, the Phantom Thieves hit the Sniffsonian Museum with style, with the goal of meeting the curator and learning more about--or, ideally, obtaining--the pearl previously owned by Wakaba. What kind of secrets will they uncover within the curator's office?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 10:40 am </em></p><p>
  <em>     Cafe Leblanc </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU"> Restlessness </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Haven't we waited long enough?" Ryuji whines.</p><p>    Haru sips her cup of coffee. "They say that for each timezone you pass through, it takes a day to readjust your internal clock."</p><p>    "Yeah, I was trying to be considerate," Futaba explains, "After they didn't pick up the first time, I figured I would give them some time to sleep. I didn't want to wake them up."</p><p>    "It's almost eleven," Ann points out, "They're probably awake by now."</p><p>    Morgana walks to the center of the table and taking a seat, "Lady Ann is right, we should hop to it."</p><p>    He stretches his back and yawns before looking at me and continuing, "Plus, if we wait too long, Mr. Wright might already head towards the museum."</p><p>    "Good point," I agree, "Futaba, are you ready to make the call?"</p><p>    She nods, already on her laptop and just about ready to act. "Sure thing, just let me get my voice changer set up," she tells us. She weaves her hands together and stretches her arms out forwards, cracking the joints in her fingers.</p><p>    "It still feels kind of like a shot in the dark that we're betting on some pearl thing," Ryuji speaks with regretful discontent, "I mean, we don't even know how some dinky little thing could help us at all."</p><p>    "We don't necessarily know if it's even a pearl," Haru suggests, "We just know it's a small object that looks like one."</p><p>    "And," Yusuke adds, "Judging by the assortment of strange items we've used in the past to heal our wounds and replenish our spirits, there's really no telling what kind of properties or abilities an unusual item could have."</p><p>    "Most importantly, it belonged to Futaba's mom," Ann elaborates, "So it's the only lead we have about her research on cognitive psience. If anyone knew about alternate ways to use cognitive psience without the Metaverse, it would have been her."</p><p>    "Fair enough," Ryuji shrugs, "I wasn't trying to talk us out of getting it or anything, I was just thinkin' out loud, really."</p><p>    I have to make another point here. "Even if we were to second guess ourselves on the importance of this item, as far as we know, Mr. Wright and his assistant are still going to go try and obtain it regardless."</p><p>    Ryuji grins. "Plus, I'd never turn down a chance for an exciting, Phantom Thieves-style infiltration!"</p><p>    "Settle down, Ryuji," Makoto counters. "Nobody is breaking into anything. Let's just get a hold of Mr. Wright and try and see what he's going to do next, and we can plan our next moves accordingly."</p><p>    Futaba recaptures our attention. "Speaking of, I'm all set up. We can call him as soon as we're ready."</p><p>    "Let's go," I command. We all gather around Futaba's laptop, as she's going to be using it as her speaker to make the call. "And, remember, don't make noises. We don't want Mr. Wright to know a crowd of people are listening, it might make him on-edge."</p><p>    "Well put," Morgana agrees, "So let's get this call going."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Hello, this is Maya Fey speaking..." a young woman's voice answers.</p><p>    Now it's Futaba's turn to run the show. "Hello, Miss Fey. Could you put me on speaker phone? I would like for both you and your friend Mr. Wright to hear me," 'Alibaba' requests, waiting a few moments to continue. "Have you put me on speaker now? Can you both hear me?"</p><p>    "Yes, we can. But who are you?" Maya asks us with an unsteadiness to her voice.</p><p>    "Mr. Wright would know me as Alibaba," Futaba answers directly.</p><p>    "I'm guessing you are using a voice changer?" a second voice asserts. That must be Mr. Wright.</p><p>    Since Futaba made the call, her laptop screen has been a lively visual representation of audio levels, portrayed by bars and lines undulating rapidly in response to her voice. It must be the program she is using to alter how she sounds over the phone, in order to keep her voice anonymous. </p><p>    "Your guess would be correct," Futaba answers.</p><p>    "So, who exactly are you, and why do you need to hide your identity from us?" the young lady asks.</p><p>    Futaba bites her lip. "I am still treating this matter with slight caution. Forgive me for my rudeness."</p><p>    "Well, I can forgive you if you answer a few questions," Mr. Wright proposes.</p><p>    Our group all trade looks with one another, and nod in agreement. "I can attempt to do so, if that will earn your trust," Futaba agrees for us.</p><p>    Mr. Wright presents his first question. "Alibaba, we were wondering... are you a member of the 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts?'"</p><p>    *!*</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4"> Tension </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    A few of us gasp, but I raise my finger to my mouth to quiet them.</p><p>    Futaba looks at me, her demeanor asking me what to do. I nod once, and she continues. "That would be correct as well. Though, you realize, that group name hasn't meant anything for quite a long time, yes?"</p><p>    "And why would that be? Is the group disbanded?" he infers.</p><p>    "In a matter of speaking," Futaba replies.</p><p>    The lawyer keeps firing hard hitting questions. "Is that because the Metaverse no longer exists...? Can the Phantom Thieves no longer act without the Metaverse?"</p><p>    "I see you have been doing your research. At this point I'm going to assume Masayoshi Shido has told you everything he knows," Futaba infers in turn, verbalizing what I and many of us were thinking. We definitely knew he was informed, but the extent of how much is still a bit concerning. He's only a tourist who has been here for a few days, yet he already knows so much about what our group has done.</p><p>    Maya jumps into somewhat of a tangent. "How did you get a hold of my phone number, anyway?"</p><p>    "It wasn't hard to trace your name back to phone directories in America to find your number. I will admit that I would have contacted Mr. Wright directly, but that seemed to be impossible," Futaba explains, tapping her fingers on the table slowly, "Why is that?"</p><p>    "Nick spilled soda on his phone and it broke."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "..."</p><p>    "..."</p><p>    "..."</p><p>    "... It happens..." Mr. Wright mumbles almost inaudibly.</p><p>    Futaba coughs lightly. "W-well, that aside..."</p><p>    Over the next couple of minutes, Phoenix Wright and Alibaba discuss some details about the subject of cognitive psience. Our assumptions were correct: Mr. Wright and Miss Fey have the same suspicions we do about someone potentially abusing cognitive psience for murder again. Turns out the lawyer has even had his eye on the same events we have, though to what extent I'm not sure. He's definitely aware of what is going on right now, and we are basically on the same page in terms of information. So that brings us to our next point of discussion, which would have to be the next moves both he and our group were planning to take.</p><p>    "You are planning to go to the Sniffsonian Museum next, yes?" Futaba questions.</p><p>    Mr. Wright answers plainly. "Yes, that's right."</p><p>    Time for Futaba to tell the lawyer what our group agreed on before we made this call. "Good. We of the Phantom Thieves wish to aid you in your investigation."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8"> Suspicion </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "While you are at the museum, I plan to keep contact with you over text like we are doing now," Futaba continues, "If you don't mind, it would be preferable to perform another phone call with you, as well, so that I may listen to whatever it is you are hearing."</p><p>    There's no answer. "I understand if you are skeptical," our speaker continues, to break the silence. "But I can assure you our intentions are just, and align with your own."</p><p>    "I don't suppose you'd be able to meet with us in person at any point...?" Mr. Wright suggests.</p><p>    Futaba looks to me again before answering, and I shake my head no. This is also something we've discussed. We don't know much about Wright or his assistant. Plus, they are just regular people. Why risk roping them even more deeply into an already dangerous situation?</p><p>    Futaba already understands. "... That may complicate things. When the time is right, we may be able to reveal ourselves to you. But at this moment in time, that could be pose significant risk to both of us..."</p><p>    As she speaks, she continues discussing the situation. Her words nearly perfectly explain the same thoughts I just had in my head, and I'm sure Phoenix and Maya understand why they should keep separate from us. "... By 'tagging along' via Miss Fey's phone, it's actually the safest way for my group to aid you as you try to get to the bottom of this," Futaba rounds out her explanation.</p><p>    "Nick, can we talk about this in private for a moment?" I hear Maya whisper.</p><p>    I hear some shuffling around and a door shut. The two on the other end of the line want to have a team meeting before agreeing to anything. That's fair.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "This is so weird..." Makoto whispers, now that we have the luxury of being able to talk quietly without being heard, "How these two people showed up out of nowhere, immediately earned the trust of my sister... saved one of our friends... and are now tangled into the same conspiracy that we've been investigating."</p><p>    "But this is totally a good thing," Ryuji says matter-of-factly, "Like Futaba just said, Mr. Wright should be able to stick his nose into places that we might not be able to. If he's on our side, we gain a good advantage!"</p><p>    "I agree," Ann adds, "We know they want to stop these murders as well, so they've got a sense of justice. Plus, they saved Mishima-kun. I think they'll make great allies."</p><p>    "We'll have to see what they think, first," Haru brings up, "Whether or not they work with us may be more of their decision than ours."</p><p>    "Shhh!" Futaba hushes, "I hear them coming back."</p><p>    The door shuts a second time, and I presume the two of them are back in the hotel room and listening to their phone again. "Is everything alright?" Futaba asks, resuming her talk with them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8"> Suspicion </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Before anything else," Maya alarms us with an impassioned voice, "I have to insist that you stop tracking my phone, or my GPS, or whatever else once this Sniffsonian visit is over. It's kind of creepy being followed everywhere!"</p><p>    "... We can agree to this. But, should we discover anything pertinent, we may need to remain in contact."</p><p>    "Also, what do we stand to gain with your help? How can you benefit us in our investigations?" Mr. Wright asks.</p><p>    Over the next few minutes, I leave things to Futaba. They trade information, and discuss details of their respective investigations. As they talk, Morgana jumps onto my shoulder and whispers into my ear. "What do you think, Akira? About all this."</p><p>    I hold my chin and really try to weigh the whole situation. "If they are willing to help us, then I'm all for it."</p><p>    I hear Mr. Wright speak up again, and my attention resumes. "Alright, Alibaba. I think we're prepared to work with you. But I have a condition of my own."</p><p>    "What would that be, Mr. Wright?"</p><p>    "I don't know anything about your group or their methods of operation, but I have to insist that no laws be broken."</p><p>    "I think they are breaking a law or two by getting into our phones without our consent in the first place, Nick."</p><p>    "You know what I mean. Phantom Thieves or not, there won't be any thievery, or law breaking."</p><p>    "Aw, man!" Ryuji reacts reflexively.</p><p>    "Quiet, Skull!" Makoto sternly warns, and we pretty much all jump on him with 'shhhh' noises.</p><p>    "You moron!" Morgana whispers, jumping from my shoulder to Ryuji's to sock him in the jaw with a tiny cat punch.</p><p>    "My, er, appologies," Futaba announces, raising her voice loudly enough to cover ours'. "We can agree to this as well. We have no desire whatsoever to commit any crimes."</p><p>    Quite for a short spell. "Well, Maya... it's about time for us to get a move on."</p><p>    "Right! Time for us to go visit the Sniffsonian!" Maya speaks proudly.</p><p>    "Your cooperation is much appreciated, Miss Fey and Mr. Wright," Futaba speaks, nearing the end of our conversation, "I'll be contacting you once more once I see that you've reached your destination. It would be to your benefits to keep an earbud in one ear in case I do need to communicate with you."</p><p>    I hear them hang up the phone, and Futaba's computer begins humming a dial tone until she closes it.</p><p>    "Well... I can't tell if that went better or worse than expected," I joke, "But it looks like we've got their cooperation, for now."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "No thanks to Ryuji..." Morgana growls.</p><p>    "I swear, I didn't mean to! It was an accident..." Ryuji pleads.</p><p>    "Pardon, but did they say 'Sniffsonian,' at the end?" Yusuke asks.</p><p>    "Uh... yeah? We've been talking about the Sniffsonian all day, dude," Ryuji answers with a hint of disdain.</p><p>    "Have you been, um, paying attention at all, Yusuke-kun...?" Haru asks.</p><p>    "Well, yes... it's just that I've been fascinated by the display on Futaba's computer screen, how the bars ebb and flow like waves in the ocean. Their movement reminded me of my latest painting, where I tried to capture the emotions I experience when listening to my favorite music."</p><p>    Classic Yusuke. "But, yes, we've been talking about the Sniffsonian," I confirm, "Why do you ask?"</p><p>    "Well, I was going to go there today, anyway. The painting I just spoke of got accepted into an art exhibit at the Sniffsonian Museum, and I was invited to meet with the curator for a tour."</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    *!*</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8"> My Homie </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Yusuke... why didn't you mention this, like, <em> yesterday </em>?" Ann questions with disappointment.</p><p>    "I didn't really realize we were talking about the same museum," Yusuke answers with a look of wide-eyed surprise.</p><p>    "Dude, how many 'Sniffsonians' do you think there are?!" Ryuji exclaims in disbelief.</p><p>    Futaba shakes her head very slowly while looking Yusuke in the eyes. "Inari.........."</p><p>    "My... apologies," Yusuke states, hanging his head low.</p><p>    "Well, this complicates things," Morgana sighs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Now, hold on a minute. We can work with this. "Not <em> necessarily </em>," I disagree.</p><p>    Morgana looks at me curiously. "You only use that sorta-coy-sorta-cocky voice when you're planning something."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdimY1_Vh1U"> Wicked Plan </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "This gives us a new opportunity," I announce, "With Yusuke as our in, we can start probing the museum ourselves. We can back up Mr. Wright and then have information to exchange and put together from what each group finds out."</p><p>    Sojiro, who has been behind the cafe counter this whole time, adds his thoughts into the mix. "Weren't you kids just talking about how risky it could be going out in public?"</p><p>    "Hear me out," I speak, turning my head in a half circle to look at him as well as each of my friends, "I know we were just talking about how 'dangerous' it is, but... how much truth does that statement actually hold?"</p><p>    Morgana takes a cautious approach. "Well, we know for certain that at least a handful of people out there know who you are. We can't forget all the agents who followed you around for a year."</p><p>    "This is true, but they stopped that a long time ago," I explain, "You can testify to that yourself, because you've been watching my back this whole time."</p><p>    He sits down with a look that lets me know he's going to concede this point. "That's true enough. They probably gave up after seeing you living a normal life for so long."</p><p>    "So, what is it that we're afraid of?" I question, "Even the most shady spies stopped caring about me a long time ago."</p><p>    "But haven't you been having trouble finding work because potential employers keep finding out who you are?" Yusuke reminds me, which is a fair assertion to make.</p><p>    "That tells me that people only find out who I am after extensive background checks into my criminal history."</p><p>    "Yeah," Ann nods, "I assume you've been out and about in public in your hometown all the time, and nothing bad has ever happened."</p><p>    "Perhaps we've been paranoid for nothing..." Haru speaks softly.</p><p>    "It's hard to NOT be paranoid in a situation like this," Ryuji moans, "We're always dealing with crazy criminal conspiracies 'n' shit, you can't really blame us for feeling like somebody's watching us."</p><p>    "It's a decent cover story to explain to Mr. Wright why we aren't going to meet him just yet; not until both they and we can do our respective investigating."</p><p>    "How do you propose we make our next move, then?" Makoto questions, "I would imagine we'll make a scene regardless if we all show up as a big group."</p><p>    "Absolutely right, which is another reason we aren't going to meet up with Mr. Wright and Miss Maya yet," I nod. "So I think we should divide some tasks among us. We know Yusuke is going to the Sniffsonian. We're going to plan around this."</p><p>    "Just give me the word and I'll do whatever you need," Yusuke pledges with unflinching loyalty.</p><p>    I nod. "We need to think of a way to make the pearl relevant to conversation once you meet with the curator. We'll see where things go from there."</p><p>    "Perhaps asking what kind of pieces will be on display along side my painting?" Yusuke considers, "Or asking if he has any kind of exclusive items that not everyone gets to see?"</p><p>    "Things to that effect, that's right," I nod, "We'll play it by ear."</p><p>    Ann raises her hand for attention. "How do we convince him to actually give us the pearl? Do we just tell him that Shido sent us?"</p><p>    "We don't know how the curator will act, to be blunt," I shake my head, "For one reason or another, he had some sort of relationship with Shido in the past, back when Shido was a criminal. So we don't even know if he's trustworthy."</p><p>    "We may perhaps need to negotiate for it, or trade, or pay for it," Makoto considers.</p><p>    "Or, he may not give it up at all..." Futaba fears.</p><p>    "That's why it's good with have Phoenix and Maya cooperating with us," I remind, "If for some reason Yusuke can't get through to the curator, a legal professional might give different impression and give us our second shot at trying to get the curator to give up the pearl."</p><p>    I look towards our resident computer wiz. "Futaba, you already know your role. When they get to the museum, call Maya's phone just like they agreed. Keep on listening to whatever happens on their end of things."</p><p>    "Aye aye, chief!" she salutes with a cocky grin.</p><p>    "Can you hack into the cameras to watch what's going on, too?! That'd be super cool!" Ryuji encourages.</p><p>    "Ha ha... I, uh... I think that constitutes 'breaking the law,'" Sojiro laughs, with a slight hint of disdain.</p><p>    "Yeah... it would go against our agreement with Mr. Wright," Futaba asserts regretfully. </p><p>    "I don't want to condone law breaking to begin with, if it can be avoided," Makoto mumbles softly, her morals clearly conflicted.</p><p>    "And we <em> can </em> avoid it, and we have someone here who can help us do that," I smile confidently at Morgana.</p><p>    He notices me looking at him and tilts his head for a moment before recognizing what I'm getting at. "Ooooohhhh! I see, I see. You want me to go with Yusuke, right?"</p><p>    "Yep," I smile.</p><p>    "And you want to use me for surveillance, to keep an eye on Mr. Wright and Miss Fey?"</p><p>    "Bingo."</p><p>    "Mreheeheeheemreow!" Morgana cackles diabolically.</p><p>    "I have a job for you as well, Ann," I add, "Your persuasion and negotiating skills are second to none. That could come in handy, especially if we need to get out of any trouble. So why don't you come along with us?"</p><p>    "No problem!" she winks.</p><p>    "That's all of the main roles in place," I confirm.</p><p>    "And the rest of us?" Makoto questions.</p><p>    "There isn't much else to do but hang tight," I admit, "While Futaba keeps Mr. Wright on her line, we can keep radio contact on a line of our own so we can talk if anything unusual happens."</p><p>    "Lame..." Ryuji gripes.</p><p>    "It's a small scale operation, we don't need too many of us out there," I explain, "Just Yusuke, Morgana, Ann, and I should be enough."</p><p>    "Oh my... you're going yourself?" Haru asks in slight surprise.</p><p>    "We have no idea how this meeting with the curator will go. I want to be there so I can respond quickly and adjust to however the situation goes."</p><p>    </p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Yusuke, what time are you supposed to meet with the curator?" I ask.</p><p>    "I'm to ask for him at the front desk around 1:00," my teammate answers.</p><p>    "The next train leaves at 11:30," Futaba announces, having already looked up the schedules. "You'll arrive at the station around 12:45, and the museum should be walking distance from there."</p><p>    "Sounds like it's time to get moving, then," I speak, more or less concluding our planning.</p><p>    "Good luck, all of you!" Haru encourages with a bright smile.</p><p>    "You can count on us!" Morgana promises, jumping right into my bag so I can take him with us unnoticed.</p><p>    "Hey," Sojiro calls to us, "I want all of you to stay careful out there, alright?"</p><p>    I nod my head, and with that our small party is out the door.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 12:57 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Entrance </em>
</p><p>    </p><p>    "Looks like we got here just a few minutes early," Ann comments.</p><p>    "Does everyone have their ear pieces in?" I hear Makoto ask. She, Haru, and Ryuji will be on standby and communicating with us.</p><p>    "Affirmative!" Morgana replies excitedly. "We're going to approach the front desk now."</p><p>    As we enter the building, the lobby seems par for the course for a museum. Its carpet and metal furnishings are well kept, and the red and gold coloration create an impressive visual environment which appears more regal than outright flashy.</p><p>    "Excuse me," Yusuke politely calls to the desk attendant, "My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. My art piece was accepted to the Sniffsonian a few days ago. The curator--Hebi Hibiki, I believe his name was--invited me to discuss its inclusion into his next art collection."</p><p>    "Ah, Kitagawa-san," the worker repeats, looking at what I assume is a guest list, "You're perfectly on time. Mr. Hibiki should be here to meet you any moment now."</p><p>    As if on cue, a different man greets us immediately. "No need to wait, for I'm already here!" he announces in a very posh sounding voice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fUHIi1sBUw"> Elegant ~ And Excellence </a>---</p><p>    </p><p>    This man is dressed like he just stepped out of a time machine that brought him from the 1600s. His attire is entirely Western-European, from high socks and buckled shoes to a decorated coat and... is he seriously wearing a periwig? Yes, yes he is. </p><p>    Cylindrical rolls of hair on each side of the head is par for the course for these types of wigs, but his in particular are colored distinctly. Each side has two rolls vertically adjacent to one another, with the top ones colored deeply red while the bottom ones are instead jet black colored. The combination of colors is an echo to his red coat and black pants which are both the same darkened shades as the wig accents.</p><p>    It's not often that I see someone so bizarre that their very appearance causes me to zone out for several seconds of visual analysis.</p><p>    "Hibiki-san, it's an honor," Yusuke greets with a very formal bow. </p><p>    The curator laughs lightly. "Come now, no need for that. And, 'Mr. Hibiki' is fine," he replies. "I am simply enthralled to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kitagawa. Please, follow me!"</p><p>    I hear Haru back at Leblanc talk to us through our headsets. "You don't happen to see the pearl as part of the normal exhibits, do ya?"</p><p>    Morgana, tucked away and zipped inside my bag, is free to communicate back in whispers. "Not yet. I'm not sure it would just be on display, if he's keeping hold of it for a friend."</p><p>    "You don't think he'd just show it to us if we ask, do ya?" Ryuji asks.</p><p>    "I'd be careful about that," Makoto warns, "We don't know who this man was or what his relationship to Shido was... back when Shido was pure evil."</p><p>    The curator leads our group into the museum. "Our ultimate destination will be the area where your painting will be on display. We will be headed towards the atrium, but until then, feel free to view all of our other pieces as we traverse the museum. Of course, I will allow all of you to enter free of charge. I assume this gentleman and this young lady are your guests?"</p><p>    "Yes. These are two of my sponsors, Mr. Kurusu and Miss Takamaki," Yusuke introduces, "The two of them are connoisseurs always looking to fund and purchase fine art."</p><p>    "Ah! Splendid, quite splendid," he responds, walking ahead of us as our guide. "I trust all of you will find much enjoyment in our humble museum. And, remember: no touching the art, and no flash photography. I'm sure you have been in plenty of museums to know the basic rules to follow."</p><p>    Good. He thinks that we are art patrons and interested in buying. If we do in fact need to buy it from him, or otherwise convince him to give it to us, then it'll seem more natural if he thinks we're collectors.</p><p>    He beckons us to follow him, and we enter. </p><p>    "Time to break off," I whisper to my feline friend in my bag. "Wait around until Wright shows up, and keep an eye on him once he does."</p><p>    "Got it, leader!" Morgana nods, and hops out.</p><p>    Right before I leave the front lobby, I manage to snag a brochure. A map showing the layout of the public sections of the building could prove useful.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 1:15 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Interior </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uUEvGBUER-w"> Investigation ~ Opening 2004 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The interior of the museum is exactly what I expect of a first rate establishment. Paintings of all varieties line the walls. There are abstract sculptures in small squares which have been roped off as to not be touched, but still displayed within the center of rooms so we can walk around them and view them from all sides. Ramps and staircases help us to navigate the vast complex, following the curator as he directs us.</p><p>    "The lawyer and his assistant have arrived," Morgana communicates to us through our ear pieces. "I think they're going directly to the curator's office."</p><p>    Seeing as the curator is right here with us right now, that won't accomplish much. "Just hang tight, Morgana," I whisper, "We'll see what we can accomplish on our end first."</p><p>    While I've been whispering, the curator has been talking to Yusuke. "I believe you were a former pupil of Ichiryusai Madarama, is that correct, Mr. Kitagawa?" Hibiki asks.</p><p>    Yusuke nods. "That is correct."</p><p>    The curator looks up with a mild smile and a sense of nostalgia. "Very interesting. Believe it or not, Madarame was an acquaintance of mine. He actually had a lot of influence on the architecture and layout of the Sniffsonian. He had a hand in the construction and design of this museum."</p><p>    That explains how so many sections of this museum look familiar. We once explored Madarame's palace in the Metaverse, and his mental museum was similar in many ways to this real world one, albeit with a different color scheme.</p><p>    I stop to turn and look at one particular wall. It is almost tanned in the sense that the paint coloration is lighter and cleaner in specific areas, shaped like rectangles. there are gold plaques with names under each empty space, though the names have been removed. "This entire section is empty," I comment. "There must have been dozens of paintings here. Where did they all go?"</p><p>    Hibiki sighs. "Alas. Once Madarame publicly announced his plagiarisms, housing his works became... somewhat of an issue."</p><p>    Yusuke turns his head away slightly. "It is unfortunate things ended how they did."</p><p>    Hibiki agrees with a nod. "At the very least, I've been trying to locate his former pupils and give them proper credit for the pieces still in my possession."</p><p>    Yusuke blinks. "Is that so?"</p><p>    "Indeed. There's no reason to keep holding paintings with no artist to attribute them to. I've made every effort to research each piece formerly part of Madarame's works and, if possible, reach out to the students of his truly responsible for the pieces."</p><p>    "And that's why you contacted me?" Yusuke infers.</p><p>    Hibiki chuckles. "Though I took note of your connection to him, rest assured that I chose your painting based on your own merit. I can see traces of his influence, of course, but you have certainly taken to your own style. And you've done very well, at that!"</p><p>    "I thank you for your kind words," Yusuke smiles with surprise, "And I'm glad to meet a man of taste who can appreciate my work."</p><p>    "There is much to appreciate!" the curator continues, "You bring about stylized environments only the likes of Katsushika have managed to capture. Yet, your work incorporates a color scheme and style of brush strokes that bring to mind Van Gogh. The juxtaposition of reality along with the more abstract conceptualization of emotion was breathtaking. I've never seen anything quite like it, and I'm certain your works would go for very high prices among enthusiasts..."</p><p>    Yusuke and the curator go off on their own conversation about the finer points of art. </p><p>    "The lawyer duo knocked on the curator's door and then left with a guard to go somewhere else," Morgana announces, "I'm following them now to see where."</p><p>    For now, I'll let things just keep on rolling and continue the tour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 1:40 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Atrium Third Floor </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>       It's been quite a spectacle. By now we've seen a lot of what the museum has to offer, but we still haven't made any progress towards our true goal. Yusuke and the curator chat away, and I continue to listen in and out in case I hear anything interesting, but I notice my team talking into my ear, and pay them a little more attention at the moment.</p><p>    "Have you seen anything on display in the museum that looks like the pearl?" Ryuji asks us.</p><p>    "Nothing yet," I whisper.</p><p>    "I wouldn't imagine it would just be on display," I hear Haru say, "He's probably keeping it somewhere safe."</p><p>    By now we've made it to the third floor of a large atrium. "Our tour will conclude at the ground level of this atrium," Hibiki explains, "And I'll show you the floor space alloted for the gallery your painting will be a part of, Mr. Kitagawa."</p><p>    A ways in front of us I see a door marked with Hebi Hibiki's name on it. "But first, if you'll excuse me, I need to grab my phone from my office. I'll only be a moment."</p><p>    "Could the pearl be somewhere in his office?" Makoto wonders.</p><p>    He unlocks the door, and as he enters, we all take a peek inside. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 1:45 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Curator's Office </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fUHIi1sBUw"> Elegant ~ And Excellence </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I don't see anything immediately recognizable as a pearl, but it's hard not to notice a large door in the back corner of the office with some sort of electronic pad in front of it. Even without my third eye sense, my intuition tells me that door is important. I can tell the others see it too.</p><p>    "Oh, Mr. Hibiki!" Ann announces, grabbing his attention, "My legs are very tired from all of the walking. Would you mind if we take a seat in your office, just for a few moments...?"</p><p>    "Oh! Go right ahead, Miss," he allows. "I do apologize, but I only have two chairs for guests in this room, however."</p><p>    "Not a problem, I'll stand," I smile and nod. We enter the office, and Ann and Yusuke take seats in front of the curator's desk. </p><p>    Nice work, Ann. Your quick thinking just got us in here, and bought us some time to analyze the situation. I scan my eyes across every detail of the room, just to get an understanding of what's in here. I've been keeping an eye on all of the camera locations in the museum, and I take note that there are no cameras inside of this office. Now to figure out a way to get the curator to spill the location of the pearl.</p><p>    "Mr. Hibiki?" Ann asks, with her vocal inflection suggesting shy curiosity, "I've never actually gotten to see Mr. Kitagawa's latest painting. Would it happen to be behind that door...? Could I see it, pretty please...?"</p><p>    The curator chuckles. "Oh? You must be impressed with his previous works if you are sponsoring him without having even seen his latest piece! Unfortunately, no, it isn't back there. Mr. Kitagawa's painting is down in the atrium in the area we have roped off in preparation for the exhibit."</p><p>    "Then, what's that room right there for?" Ann asks further, not letting the subject change from that door.</p><p>    "That's a room I have for keeping some personal belongings."</p><p>    Hmm. He may have just confirmed that door as leading to the most likely place for him to be holding onto a valuable for someone else.</p><p>    "That just makes me even more curious~" Ann continues playfully. For us, who know her, it's painfully obvious she's acting. But, turning on the charm seems to be working on Mr. Hibiki, and her flirtatious tone of voice is clearly effecting him. "Wouldn't you let us have a little peek...?"</p><p>    He clears his throat and adjusts his collar. "Well, um, hmm..." he mumbles to himself. "You <em> did </em> say the two of you are buyers, correct?"</p><p>    "Yes, of course we are!" Ann cheerily affirms, "We're always in the market for precious things!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    We all hear a loud vibration from behind the desk. Ann stops talking upon noticing the curator's eyes glued to a phone. Hibiki seems totally zoned out, and his lips are moving very slightly as if he is silently speaking the words he is reading. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he apologizes, "It's just that some of my museum staff were trying to contact me." </p><p>    He continues reading for a moment, and then he puts his phone away and adjusts his collar. "Oh, damnation," he mutters with a curt grunt. "I do apologize, there seems to be a complication I must attend to," he explains with regret, standing up from his seat. "And I suppose it would be close to time for my lunch, after this matter is settled..." he mumbles to himself.</p><p>    Ann and Yusuke stand as well. We all trade looks, and we all three seem to be equally frustrated. It felt like we were getting close to convincing him to reveal if he has the pearl or not.</p><p>    "Once more, I am sorry for this. I invited you here to allow you to choose where to place your painting in the gallery, but I ended up taking your time with this tour. Mr. Kitagawa, I understand you must be very busy. There's still a while before the exhibit opens, please allow me to reschedule for another time."</p><p>    "Of course," Yusuke nods understandingly.</p><p>    "Well, this sucks!" Ryuji pouts.</p><p>    "Maybe not," I hear Futaba's voice. I had almost forgotten that she was at Leblanc too, since she has been monitoring the lawyer rather than us. "He said something about eating lunch, right? Mr. Wright and Miss Maya are at the food court right now, right Morgana?"</p><p>    "Roger," Morgana replies, "The guard suggested Hibiki would head there for lunch eventually, so they've been down here waiting for him to show up."</p><p>    "Hibiki will run into them just like that, then," Futaba reasons, "Maybe we can let them take a shot?"</p><p>    Well, we did plan on having them as a plan B.</p><p>    Our group walks towards the door, but before we leave, I feel a hand on my shoulder. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H65O7dz8QB0"> Suspicion (Ghost Trick) </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Hibiki has reached out and tapped my shoulder as well as Ann's. He raises an eyebrow suggestively and, his voice begins to sound rather... slithery, for lack of better description. "If you two are indeed interested in purchasing fine pieces... ssspecifically, purchasing with no questions asked... then come see me again sssoon. We can sssee where things go from there," he whispers. </p><p>    He is the last to leave the room, and he closes the door behind himself. From there, he heads off.</p><p>    So... that just happened. And it was extremely suspicious.</p><p>    "There's a good chance the pearl is in that office, probably behind that door," Yusuke asserts once Hibiki is out of earshot.</p><p>    "Surely he locked the office on his way out, right?" Makoto assumes.</p><p>    Unexpectedly, the door to the office creeks open slowly. I hear Ann giggle, and I see that she's holding a slightly-squished makeup sponge in her hand. "Whoops, it seems I <em> accidentally </em> got this caught in the door while he was closing it, <em> accidentally </em>blocking the lock from latching..."</p><p>    "Awesome!!" Ryuji comments, "Now you guys can get in there and do some digging!"</p><p>    "Are you joking? You guys will get caught for sure!" Makoto warns.</p><p>    "The atrium cameras are constantly rotating," I comment, "So if we time it right, no one will see us go in. And there aren't any cameras once we're in his office. I've already checked."</p><p>    "There aren't actually any other people up here on the third floor balcony, either" Yusuke comments, "I guess most of the rooms up here must be for staff."</p><p>    "What about museum security?" Haru cautions.</p><p>    "Got it covered, actually," Morgana chimes in, cackling as he explains. "The guard down here in the cafeteria with the lawyer is the one who's supposed to be watching over the third floor. You guys should be in the clear."</p><p>    I give a signal as soon as the camera positions are in our favor, and we all scuttle into the room. </p><p>    My first instinct is to look towards the inner door once again. "It's protected by a keypad..." Yusuke speaks with melancholy weight to his voice, "There's no telling what could be the code or password." </p><p>    My attention shifts to try and spot anything else of interest in the room, and Hibiki's desk stands out. Ann and Yusuke follow me over and we all begin going through the drawers. Maybe he has a note somewhere about the password. Or, even better, maybe the pearl could just be in his desk right now. We'll never know until we check.</p><p>    It's... all paperwork. Nothing else.</p><p>    "Head's up, team," Futaba calls us urgently, "The security guard is heading back up. And it looks like Hibiki and Wright aren't far behind him."</p><p>    Before I leave, I see one paper of interest. At a glance, it looks like some sort of bill, or ledger of some sort. It's definitely tables of information. "Wait, let me check this out really quick." </p><p>    Something jumped out at me on the paper which caught my attention, but I'm not entirely sure what. "Yusuke, what was the name of your latest work again?"</p><p>    "Hmm?" he returns, slightly surprised. "It's titled, 'Brave and Brazen,' why?"</p><p>    So that's what it is. I see the name of his painting on this paper. It's the top paper on a stack of two or three pages paper-clipped together.</p><p>    "He's coming up the stairs on the left side... you're going to want to split--like, <b>now</b>," Futaba pushes.</p><p>    As the others meticulously get everything neatly organized to hide our interference, I quickly snap pictures of the various pages with my phone--just barely in time to get a clear shot on the last page before Ann grabs my sleeve and pulls me. "C'mon, we've gotta go!"</p><p>    Our group quickly leaves and locks the door behind us, and we quickly make our way across the third floor balcony and to the right side staircase to make our way out of sight before either the guard or Hibiki can catch us. It will be like we were never there.</p><p>    "I'll get noticed for sure if I follow them into a small room like that office," Morgana explains. "I'll break off from the lawyer and meet back with you guys downstairs in the atrium."</p><p>    "Got it," I confirm.</p><p>    And, just like that, we're gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> To be continued... </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA"> Victory </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to save your game?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  <em>   Yes                            No </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 3-2: The Art of the Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The situation at the Sniffsonian begins to heat up for the Phantom Thieves. Through joint investigation from themselves as well as from Phoenix and Maya, they've determined that they have even less time than they realized. The curator has the pearl they need, and he's going to be selling it... tonight. With limited options and rapidly dwindling time, the Phantom Thieves realize that they are going to need to pull off one final heist.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 2:07 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Atrium  </em>
</p><p>    </p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4CEqQO7Has"> Investigation ~ Middle Stage 2004 </a>---</p><p>    </p><p>    The three of us mingle our way into the crowd of people at the ground floor of the atrium. In no time at all, we look completely incognito as normal museum patrons. Morgana is even able to stealthily meet back up with us, climbing right back into my bag.</p><p>    "Is the coast clear? Did you guys make it out ok?" Haru asks.</p><p>    "Yeah, nobody saw us," Morgana confirms.</p><p>    "Yeah. That was a close call..." Ann remarks, before looking at me. "What were you taking a picture of earlier, Akira?"</p><p>    I pull out my phone to pull up the photograph. Yusuke and Ann crowd around me to look at my screen, and even Morgana's head peeps out of my bag to check. We all watch carefully as I zoom in and inspect various parts of the pages. I text the pictures to the group chat, as well, so the team back at Leblanc can see as well.</p><p>    "What made you want to take pictures of this?" Ann asks, "These just seems to be standard records a museum would have."</p><p>    "From what I can tell..." Morgana begins to speak, narrowing his eyes, "There are dates and times associated with the entries."</p><p>    "Is this some sort of inventory? It's a large list of names..." Yusuke asks. He takes notice of the same detail that I did. "Wait, that's my painting's name on the list...!"</p><p>    "Maybe these are some type of logs of when museum items were acquired?" Ann suggests.</p><p>    "Wait, let's go back to the dates again," I backtrack, "If these were acquisition dates, Yusuke's painting would be in the past. But it has a future date written on it."</p><p>    "How very peculiar..." Yusuke mumbles as he holds his chin in thought.</p><p>    "Anyone else have any ideas?" Ann asks open-endedly.</p><p>    "Futaba's still on the line with Miss Maya's phone. Everyone on our end is focused on listening to Mr. Wright's conversation in the office right now," Haru explains. </p><p>    "Maybe when they are finished talking in there, we can hear their thoughts," Morgana shrugs.</p><p>    "Guess we have to play the waiting game, then, huh..." I realize.</p><p>    "As long as we're killing time... isn't that your painting over there now, Yusuke?" Ann asks, pointing to a different area near the center of the atrium. The area is roped off just like Hibiki had mentioned earlier, and behind the ropes there are a lot of neatly organized art easels. One of them happens to have Yusuke's painting on it.</p><p>    Now that I'm seeing it, it certainly is a phenomenal painting. While we wait, I think I'll just observe and appreciate the work that went into it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>    </p><p>    <em> April 11th, 2:19 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Atrium </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>About ten minutes of tense quiet have passed, and Futaba's sudden voice is almost startling. "Guys, we've got big trouble."</p><p>    "What? What's wrong?" Ann asks.</p><p>    It's hard to keep up with Futaba as she's talking so frantically. "Long story short Hibiki kicked Wright out of the office and now a guard is taking them off to be arrested...!!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXXrpgpWJQY"> COUNT DOWN </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    "They're heading down the stairs now, you can probably see them on the second floor balcony, heading down your way," she continues.</p><p>    Damnit. This puts us all on the spot. We aren't exactly allies quite yet, but if those two get arrested... that makes things way too complicated.</p><p>    We all try to think of what to do, and it's Futaba who finally comes up with a plan and directs it to us. "Try and make some sort of distraction to get the guard's attention!" </p><p>    Good idea, but... what can we do to get his attention...?</p><p>    I feel someone grab my shoulder, and turn to see Yusuke holding a very determined face. "Akira, quickly. Follow me."</p><p>    He leads me right to the area his painting is being kept, and the two of us climb under the ropes and presumably into a place we aren't supposed to be standing. "Get ready to do some improvisation," Yusuke explains, bringing us both in front of the easel holding his painting.</p><p>    Suddenly, he shouts so loud the entire atrium can hear it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ec4YbVP9R-A"> Last Surprise </a>---</p><p>    </p><p>    "OutRAGEOUS. Simply OUTRAGEOUS! YOU, sir, have NO eye for art whatsoever!" Yusuke shouts at the top of his lungs.</p><p>    "Security! Security!!" he continues, making as big a scene as possible. "Come attend to this... this tasteless individual! He's insulting my painting!"</p><p>    Yusuke points directly at the guard holding Phoenix and Maya. "You there, guard! Some assistance, please!"</p><p>    The security officer lets go of the two of them and begins walking towards us. "Uhhhh, you two aren't supposed to be back there, that area is off limits..." he explains with a slightly hesitant confusion.</p><p>    Unfortunately, a lot of other security guards from around the massive atrium begin to converge on our location as well. Now WE'RE the ones in a tight spot. However, we accomplished our goal: the lawyer and his assistant are able to get away without being seen.</p><p>    "What are you people doing back there?" one of the other guards asks.</p><p>    "Sirs, I'm going to need you to exit the exhibit area," another asserts with authority.</p><p>    The two of us begin walking away from the painting to leave the roped off area. Now that we're outside of the off limits section, the guards are much less on-edge. They may ask us to leave the museum or something, but we should be in the clear at least...</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ergzVAkszi8"> My Homie </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The guards aren't amused but they are confused. "Is... is everything alright now? What seems to be the problem here...?" </p><p>    "These two are with me, officers!" Ann cheerily interjects, trying to take control of the situation, "We all came as a group. Just a, small disagreement, that's all! And I apologize for my friend, Mr. Kitagawa. He's the artist of that piece right over there. He just gets soooo passionate about his art."</p><p>    Her charming personality woos the security staff over, and they seem to drop all hostility. "Well... I'm going to have to ask that you don't do that again. We'll have to escort you out of the building if you trespass like that, artist or not," one of them warns us.</p><p>    With a painfully sweet smile on her face, Ann essentially pushes the two of us out of the atrium. "Absolutely! We understand! We won't do it again! Bye Bye! Ciao!" she speaks as we are dragged out of the atrium.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 2:25 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Interior </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    As Ann leads us through the rest of he museum's interior, I'm starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Though Ann is taking us back to the front desk to leave, I have a different idea. "Hang on, let's not leave the museum just yet," I say.</p><p>    She, Yusuke, and I all stop. I unzip my bag to look at Morgana. "I have a job for you."</p><p>    "Mrrreow?" he purrs as he tilts his head at me curiously.</p><p>    "I need you to find some sort of way to get into the staff only areas of the building," I instruct, "A ventilation shaft, a security door... anything you can find."</p><p>    His eyes light up. Morgana has been my partner in crime for years now, and he instantly gets on the same wavelength as me. I can almost guarantee he knows exactly why I'm asking him to do this. I hand him a small notepad and a pen, as well, which he begins to carry in his mouth. "Take these, too. Hope you've kept in practice with your map making."</p><p>    "Of course I have!" he winks, and he leaps from my bag to work his way back into the museum, careful to not be seen.</p><p>    Ann and Yusuke are probably wondering what we just planned, and I'll surely explain to them. But before that, it sounds like Futaba has something to say.</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9LIt2xh_gU"> Restlessness </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Ok, team, huddle up," Futaba instructs rhetorically, gaining our attention. "I've gotten off the phone with Mr. Wright and Miss Maya, and I've learned some pretty startling information..."</p><p>    "Let's hear it," I prompt.</p><p>    "So, whereas you guys found those records... Mr. Wright found a day planner. He also heard some rumors from one of the security guards about Hebi Hibiki having ties to the black market. If Wright's correct in his thinking... it's likely that the day planner was keeping track of Hbiki selling off paintings and other exhibit pieces."</p><p>    "What's more," Haru interjects, "I think the records Akira took pictures of may actually confirm it. I'm looking at the pictures now... and the list of names includes the names of all of the paintings which have gone 'missing' from the museum. On top of that, the dates listed next to those items seem to match the dates Mr. Wright mentioned in the day planner."</p><p>    "Mhm," Futaba agrees, "I think those documents were a log keeping track of the things Hibiki has sold or is planning to sell."</p><p>    "My... my painting is listed here, and it too has a future date..." Yusuke points out, "Does this mean he was planning on selling off my work as well? Why would he go through so much effort to befriend me if he just wants to go behind my back and turn a profit off my work?"</p><p>    Makoto holds her chin and prepares to explain her theory. "I bet he's trying to reach out to Madarame's pupils because he wants to restore credibility to the paintings. Madarame himself has been proven a sham, but now the public recognizes that it was the students who held the true talent. Any art that can be attributed to any of those pupils like Yusuke would certainly hold a lot of market value."</p><p>    "I don't get it," Ryuji speaks out, "How is he getting away with this? Are these artists really just ok with, 'whoops, sorry! I lost your painting! My bad!'?"</p><p>    Yusuke seems to have an idea of what's happening in his head. "I imagine none of my peers are well known or famous, so no one would care if they try to bring attention to foul dealings. Their individual identities don't matter, what matters is that Madarame's most famous paintings can be legitimized once again. All he has to do is confirm that 'one of Madarame's pupils did this,' and the details don't particularly matter past that point."</p><p>    "Plus," Ann adds, "He's probably paying them money to compensate for the losses. Which is probably a cut of the profit he makes off of their work in the first place, and they just don't know it. What a jerk..."</p><p>    "Money hardly replaces something that you put your soul into," Yusuke growls. "It makes me sick to know others are being taken advantage of by this man."</p><p>    "Let's look past even that, though," Futaba continues on. "The list includes a bunch of things other than just paintings as well. And these records go back a few years, too. I think Hibiki has been selling off all kinds of things, regardless of whether they belong to the museum or to someone else entirely."</p><p>    There's a bad conclusion to be reached here. "So that means he might be selling... the pearl, too."</p><p>    "That's absolutely what he's doing," Futaba unfortunately confirms, "Look at the picture you took of the last page of the documents. See this entry near the bottom, 'Aurora Borealis?' Hibiki told Wright that's the nickname he came up with for the pearl."</p><p>    "And look at the date next to it," Haru announces forebodingly, "It's today."</p><p>    I feel a chill down my spine. "Does he still have the pearl right now?"</p><p>    "Yes," Futaba answers, "He's keeping it behind a locked door in his office. He showed it to Mr. Wright, so we know he still has it... for the time being."</p><p>    Yusuke's eyes narrow and he looks to be seriously glaring. "So, that date on the papers... means that today--or tonight, rather--Hibiki plans to sell the pearl off to someone."</p><p>    "UGH. This blows!" Ryuji groans. "First that lawyer dude gets kicked out, and now we find out the curator's gonna be selling off the one lead we have on solving these murders!"</p><p>    "Yeah... this is officially a worst case scenario," Makoto sighs. "What can we do?"</p><p>    We're all quiet for a time as we dwell on how badly this is turning out. After a few moments, we hear Morgana's voice. "Alright, Akira! I'm in the air vents along the ceilings. One way or another, I should be able to access any room in the building now," he begins.</p><p>    "Hmm? What's he on about?" Ryuji questions.</p><p>    "Oh, right... you sent Morgana off to do something, didn't you?" Ann recalls.</p><p>    I nod. "He's scouting the building to make us a map."</p><p>    "Didn't ya already have a brochure?" Ryuji asks for clarity, I thought that already came with a map?"</p><p>    "C'mon, Ryuji!" Morgana responds through our earpieces with a hint of tough love in his voice, "Just a map of the rooms available to the public isn't enough for an infiltration. I know I taught you all better than that!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    *!*</p><p>    "But... we told Mr. Wright..." Makoto mumbles.</p><p>    "I know," I acknowledge, "But I want to have options here. If there's no other way to get the pearl in time... we're going to have to steal it before the curator has a chance to sell it."</p><p>    Everyone is silent for a few moments, until Futaba speaks. "I had a feeling things would come to this," she states, with a form of regret suggesting acceptance of the inevitable. "I was... vague, to Mr. Wright and Miss Maya as our phone call neared a close. I felt it in my gut that this situation would lead to an us breaking our word on this, but I didn't tell him anything. I just... said that the circumstances had changed."</p><p>    "I doubt Mr. Wright would want anything to do with us if he finds out that we plan to break our promise with him..." Yusuke bemoans. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JENxl4zQLp0"> Unexpected Turn of Affairs (Persona Q) </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "It might not come to that," Futaba interjects, "I've been looking into the matters that Mr. Wright brought to my attention, about the missing artwork and how the museum staff seems to not be pressuring the law enforcement to look into it at all. Now that we know that Hibiki has been selling on the black market, I've reached a theory. Hibiki probably realizes his thefts and shady dealings will be brought to light if the police investigate the missing art."</p><p>    "And we can use that to our advantage," I elaborate. "In fact, now that we have dirt on the curator, it's checkmate."</p><p>    "Remind me to high five you when you get back here," Futaba chuckles, "That's exactly what I was thinking. There's no way Hibiki could possibly try and pursue a stolen object of his, because the investigation could easily reveal his own black market dealings. The focus will be all on him, and Mr. Wright would never have to know we were involved!"</p><p>    "At least until he uses common sense to realize exactly what happened as soon as he sees that we have the stolen item in our possession..." Makoto grumbles with disdain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "I know, I know that this isn't ideal," I admit with a puff of frustration, "I know we don't want to break the law. But I also know we're running out of time."</p><p>    "Well, team," Morgana announces, "We've always had a rule, and I'm sure you all remember it: the Phantom Thieves don't act unless we all agree on a target."</p><p>    Another spell of silence. "Give me some time to finish making this map," Morgana finally asserts, "Once I'm through, we'll all meet back up at Leblanc. Let's just think on this until then."</p><p>    "Sounds good to me," Ryuji returns, his voice sounding slightly cheery in contrast to everyone else's reservations. It's clear he's still looking forward to the idea of a Phantom Thieves' heist after so long.</p><p>    "Alright. See you all soon, then," Futaba signs off.</p><p>    There's going to be a lot to think about on the ride back.</p><p>    </p><p>    <em> April 11th, 5:40 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Cafe Leblanc </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    We open the front door and enter the cafe to familiar noise of the chiming bell. It's a little later than expected, as it took a while for Morgana to do his mapping. It's getting into the afternoon hours, and I can see dust particles in the air illuminated by beams of light creeping in through the windows. The rest of our crew is sitting at their usual table, but no one is saying anything. I can already tell the atmosphere is tense in this room.</p><p>    "Welcome back," Sojiro greets, though his uneasy tone slips through his cordiality. "Sounds like you've, er... all reached a pretty complicated crossroad."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVBDt3VRDfA"> Prologue ~ The Beginning of the Night </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Morgana hops out of my bag and onto the table, and all eyes are on him. During his reconnaissance, he had taken the time to put a series of very detailed maps onto paper, each of them drawings of the various floors of the building and the rooms on them. They look almost like blueprints in terms of quality, and I'm left questioning how the heck Morgana is such a great cartographer even though he has cat paws.</p><p>    "Here's what I have, team," he introduces. "All three floors. Each room. Every vent. All the cameras. The entirety of all of the areas restricted to staff only. It's all here. I know we haven't decided on what we're doing next, yet. But, I'm just letting you know... if we decide to go through with an infiltration, we have the means."</p><p>    I can hear everyone's breaths as the sun slowly lowers its angle, every so slightly adjusting the direction of the light into the room with each passing moment. However, each moment feels much longer than it is. We're about to approach a very serious discussion.</p><p>    Yusuke, Ann, and I walk towards the table where our friends sit. The two of them slide into the booth to join the others, and I take a spot standing at the edge of the table.</p><p>    "There's no use beating around the bush," I finally announce, grabbing the focus in the room, "If we want to do this... we need to be quick, and decisive."</p><p>    Futaba takes over, being the most informed out of all of us right now. "Going by what one of the security guards said, it sounds like Hibiki does his dealings after the museum closes. They talked about unfamiliar cars being parked behind the building late at night, which could belong to the buyers. I can't give an exact deadline to when he's going to sell the pearl, but we can assume it will be after the building closes. Either way, we don't have much time."</p><p>    "We have a few hours to prepare, at most," Yusuke asserts.</p><p>    After a few seconds of pause in the conversation, I give opportunity to raise concerns. "Team. Are we all for this mission?"</p><p>    Haru speaks, though her gaze is directed down into the table as she contemplates the situation. "This isn't the Metaverse anymore, this will be breaking and entering in the real world."</p><p>    "And it'll be dangerous, too," Ann adds, "If we get caught, our lives will be over..."</p><p>    "How is it dangerous?" Ryuji asks earnestly, "Every time we went into the Metaverse, we could have literally died! If anything, breaking and entering should be a walk in the park! If we get caught or somethin' and get into legal trouble, Makoto's sister can help us out, right?"</p><p>    "I'd thank you not to trivialize such a heavy situation," Makoto scowls, "Sis isn't just a free pass to get out of jail for breaking the law."</p><p>    Ann looks at her with concern. "Makoto... you aren't comfortable with this, are you?"</p><p>    "I'm training to be a police officer... of course I'm not ok with this. Breaking the law with the Metaverse was different. Back then we had the ability to make a difference with special abilities no one else had. And beyond that, we were just high school kids. But now, we're adults, and this... this would just be common burglary. There has to be some other way."</p><p>    "What if... we try and intercept the buyer?" Haru proposes.</p><p>    "You mean, get to them before they get to the curator?" Yusuke interprets.</p><p>    Haru thinks it over. "Though, on second thought, we don't even have a clue who it may be... and exposing ourselves to a complete stranger could be an even bigger risk."</p><p>    "I wish there were a better way," I admit, "But I really believe the direct approach is the best here. We need to get a hold of this situation, because it's quickly getting out of our control."</p><p>    "Akira," Makoto addresses me, starting to sound frustrated, "Just stop and think about what it is we're planning to do. We're all going to end up in jail and we'll be criminals for the rest of our lives!"</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Makoto holds he hand to her mouth to stifle her own speech, but she still seems upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put it so bluntly. But you of all people should know how awful it is to get on the bad side of the law."</p><p>    Despite the overbearing nature of her comment, I cans still smile peacefully. "It's fine. That's why I'm the only one who will be doing this. I've got significantly less of a future to lose than the rest of you."</p><p>    Makoto's face looks like it's right at the edge of wanting to turn pale. She's completely speechless. </p><p>    "Ah geeze," Sojiro mumbles off behind the counter a short distance away. "Please don't tell me you're going to get arrested, kid..."</p><p>    Ryuji leans forward and presses his hands against the table. "What?! You're going in alone?!"</p><p>    "That much is obvious, Ryuji," Morgana replies, "There's no way we could sneak a group as large as ours into a museum. Even just one of us doing the infiltration will be dangerous."</p><p>    Ryuji is desperately against this idea. "We can at least, I dunno, stake it out a little bit away from the museum, right? That way we can jump in help if something goes wrong?"</p><p>    "We'll be nearby, that much is certain," Haru confirms, "But I doubt we will be able to do anything to help if something goes wrong. We'd all be spotted and implicated..."</p><p>    Futaba closes her eyes and looks rather melancholy. "Moving as a team just isn't realistic. Akira is the best man for this job, to be honest," she explains, before addressing me specifically. "Are you ok with bearing the weight of all this on your shoulders alone?"</p><p>    "I'm not alone, you all will be supporting me," I correct, "We just need a total agreement from the team that this is the course of action we want to take."</p><p>    Morgana nods his head. "You already know my answer. Codename: Mona! Boy, I missed that name."</p><p>    Ryuji looks back and forth among our group. "I'm not feeling so hot about you taking the whole blame if somethin' goes wrong. But I trust you, man! You can definitely pull something like this off. I'm totally down for this. Count me in, Skull is ready to rock!"</p><p>    Haru nods her head and looks determined. "I'll do whatever I can to help out as well, Akira," she begins, but her sternness melts into chuckling, "It's charming, knowing that I'll be called Noir again."</p><p>    "Count me in, too," Ann agrees, "That Hibiki guy is a crook, so I'd want to stick it to him either way. You can count on Panther of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts!"</p><p>    "My stake in this is rather personal, as well," Yusuke reminds us, "I'm all for it. My resolve is as strong as it was the day I took on the name Fox."</p><p>    "You already know I'm game," Futaba speaks out with confidence, "And you know darn well that an infiltration like this is going to need a great navigator. Joker and Oracle... working together once again!"</p><p>    All eyes turn to Makoto, who is deep in thought and looking rather anxious. I hate to see her like this...</p><p>    She sighs and seems to steel herself. "I told you I'd support your decisions 100%, Akira. If this is the path we have to take then... just, promise to be careful," she speaks gravely, though her gaze trails off to the side aimlessly, and she's mumbling something, but I can't quite hear it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnvc054vFA8"> Break it Down </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Mreow! And that means Queen agrees, too! That settles it!" Morgana announces, "The Phantom Thieves of Hearts are back for one last heist!"</p><p>    "So the next step is coming up with a plan of attack," Yusuke asserts. "Morgana, these maps should be integral to the operation. Good work, and excellent craftsmanship on the drawings."</p><p>    "Thanks!" our feline friend smiles, "I've accounted for nearly everything in the building. The only crucial detail missing is the keypad-locked door inside the office that the pearl is likely to be behind."</p><p>    Ann holds her chin as she considers the situation. "Aren't we kind of leaving the most important part of this mission a little up to chance? What if we can't get in at all?"</p><p>    Futaba seems to have a solution already. "I do have an old code-breaker device we could use. It's not the fastest or most stylish, since I built it back when I was a kid. But it should get the job done."</p><p>    "That takes care of the final stretch, but how are we supposed to get Akira in to begin with?" Makoto asks, bringing up a good point.</p><p>    "There's gotta be some back entrance we can use, right?" Ryuji suggests.</p><p>    Futaba shakes her head. "Like I mentioned earlier, I overheard Mr. Wright talking to a security guard, and the guard said something about there being suspicious cars being parked around the building. Those are probably the buyers that Hibiki is making the sales to, and I'd bet money they probably park around back so as to not draw attention. Joker may be seen by one of the buyers if that's the case."</p><p>    "So we have to find an even less conspicuous entrance than the back door, is that right?" Yusuke asks for clarity.</p><p>    "I have an idea on that front," Morgana announces, "There's a side building near the outside of the food court area. It's nowhere near the atrium or the curator's office, so I doubt any late night guests would park around there."</p><p>    "How secure is the building?" Ann asks, "Are we talking another keypad? Deadbolt lock?"</p><p>    "We may not even need to get through any doors," Morgana smiles, "It's only one floor, and there are vents on the roof that Akira could potentially climb through."</p><p>    "I don't think I can scale a building without a ladder or something to help me get some height," I admit.</p><p>    Haru seems to be thinking of something. "Morgana, you said the room is near the food court? Is it perhaps related to food storage?"</p><p>    Morgana nods. "That's exactly what it is. It's a freezer for storing the concessions and food stuff for the museum."</p><p>    "I can help, then!" Haru speaks cheerily, "Okumura Foods already delivers to this museum regularly. I can make sure that tomorrow's shipment gets sent tonight around closing, and that way there will be a truck parked near there which Akira could maybe use. Is a truck easier to climb on top of than a building?"</p><p>    "It should be," I nod.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtY_tT9iL0"> Investigation ~ Core 2013 </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Now there's a plan!" Morgana celebrates, "You can sneak on top of the truck when no one is looking, and from that height you could probably leap the remaining distance to the roof!"</p><p>    "I'll get in touch with my company's distribution center and get the schedule altered now," Haru nods, and she excuses herself from the table to make a phone call.</p><p>    Ann looks carefully at the various maps and how they connect. "Next step would be a route through the interior..."</p><p>    "Are there any staff-only stairwells to make it to the third floor discretely?" Ryuji suggests.</p><p>    I shake my head. "It seems like the hallways are only on the ground floor. It's probably for delivery to the food court or bringing in new pieces from storage."</p><p>    "So," Yusuke begins, "We need to take the path that gets us closest to one of the regular staircases."</p><p>    Makoto points to one of the various paths. "This one leads to inside of a tour area, and the exit of the tour is right by the stairs."</p><p>    Futaba sports a big grin. "And from there he can just keep taking more stairs and get to the top floor!"</p><p>    Ann holds her chin. "So that will get Akira to another hub area with a bunch of branching paths to various exhibits. Ugh. Isn't there just a 'main' path that he could take? All of these exhibits in all directions... what a mess. Why does this place have to be so obtuse?"</p><p>    "Well, I think Madarame had a hand in the design," Morgana recalls.</p><p>    Yusuke blinks to think about his old teacher. "Perhaps in his eyes the artistic value of certain displays and exhibits were so great that it justified ensuring that all visitors would have to pass through and see them."</p><p>    "Or maybe the old geezer was just being a dick," Ryuji speaks with a very sure-of-himself nod. </p><p>    Yusuke hesitates for a moment. "I... won't contest that statement."</p><p>    "So, which path would we go through?" Ann asks.</p><p>    Morgana taps his paw against the next map paper. "This one. It goes through a wax museum which lets out right next to one of the entrances to the atrium."</p><p>    Futaba nods her head. "And from there, you can just walk along the balcony to reach the other side of the room, and the curator's office."</p><p>    "We're forgetting something important, guys," Ann alerts us, "What about the curator himself? If he plans to sell the pearl, he's going to be there, and he's going to be holding on to it."</p><p>    "Do we know what time he's going to sell it at?" Ryuji asks.</p><p>    "I believe it said midnight in his day planner," Futaba recalls, "So if we start early enough, we'll have a window of a few hours between the museum closing and the sale."</p><p>    Yusuke considers the situation at hand. "From 9:00 pm to midnight, hmm. In an ideal world, the pearl will be left within the office as the curator does some other activity to bide his time elsewhere."</p><p>    "But if he is still in his office? What then?" Makoto posits.</p><p>    "He'll have to leave eventually," I suggest, "He'll probably go to the bathroom at some point. Or, if not, I could always make a noise outside of his office to draw him out to investigate."</p><p>    "And what about security guards?" Makoto continues.</p><p>    "They shouldn't be hard to avoid," I assert, "We have to remember that the curator is secretive about these midnight sales, so he may send some or all of the staff home. I don't anticipate heavy security."</p><p>    </p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Makoto seems focused on what I just said, and my voice lingers in the air for a moment before she replies. "Akira... You're being way too lax about this. This situation is extremely serious!"</p><p>    "And I acknowledge the severity," I agree, "But I'm not worried. We have a few hours to plan before we move, and the old Phantom Thief in me is rearing and ready to go. I'm just confident that we can pull this off."</p><p>    "Ok, I'm sorry about the wait, everyone," Haru announces as she returns to the table. "Okumura Foods is going to be making their delivery a day early, and they'll be around nine at night, after the museum has closed."</p><p>    Makoto closes her eyes and speaks with a tone of reluctance. "Well, we have to get planning then. We know you'll need gear to pull this off. What are we going to equip you with?"</p><p>    "Our communication network is already set up fine, we've been using it all day," Yusuke reminds us.</p><p>    "We'll need night vision tech," Ann tells us, "The lights will all be off, after all."</p><p>    "And a camera, so we can see what you see, Akira," Futaba also proposes.</p><p>    "Let's combine the two," I pitch, "If we can get our hands on some night goggles, could you modify them to have camera capabilities?"</p><p>    "We could fasten my wireless webcam to the goggles. I'll do some tweaking with repeaters and amplify the signal so it can broadcast to us. I just... need some goggles, first."</p><p>    </p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mp3IENE0Wlc"> Layer Cake </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "I actually know exactly where to go to get a pair," I smirk, "In fact, this even gives me an idea. I can call in a few favors from an old friend, and we can use this to our advantage."</p><p>    "Oh boy, I love it when you come up with plans!" Morgana cackles before walking up to me and sitting down. "Well, let's hear it!"</p><p>    The rest of the team lean their heads as well, getting closer to me with high hopes and expectations of what I'm about to say. "Well, there's a hobby shop in Shibuya that you all may remember..."</p><p>    Alright, now it's just time to iron out the finer details. By the end of tonight, we'll have the pearl, and we'll succeed without a hitch.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> To be continued... </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA"> Victory </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to save your game?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  <em>   Yes                            No </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3-3: End to Prologue, Prelude to Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At long last, we return to where we left off. Having infiltrated the museum, Joker and his friends watch in horror as a different thief entirely snatches the pearl right before their eyes. Determined not to lose their one lead, Joker chases after this mysterious third party out of the museum and into the woods. Upon coming into contact with the mysterious pearl, a brief moment in the Velvet Room reveals that the item is just as supernatural as they had expected it to be. However, police are closing in... depending on how this night ends, this could spell the end for Akira.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 9:16 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Curator's Office </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So that's how it all went down. The plan was smoother than expected. I climbed the truck that Haru had prepared, slipped right in through food storage, ran my way through a tangled series of paths... not to mention lock-picking the door to Hebi Hibiki's office, and then figuring out the code on the security keypad on a second door within the office.</p><p>    As I stand here at the back of this room-within-a-room, the briefcase I have been looking for lays right on the table in front of me. This is the suitcase that the pearl we seek is--or, was--being stored in.</p><p>    However, there's no pearl in here. It's a calling card... from another phantom thief. </p><p>    I can hardly believe I was beaten to the punch. Why in the world does someone other than us want it enough to steal it? This pearl must be very, very crucial to others who understand its importance. I believe now, more than ever, that we are definitely on the right track. This pearl is the item we need to obtain and investigate, and we can't afford to lose it.  </p><p>    Whoever this new foe is, they call themselves "Mask☆DeMasque," and they must have a penchant for drama. I can hear boisterous laughter from outside of the room, not even attempting to be stealthy in the slightest... </p><p>    This may be damn near the worst possible situation. Someone else is going to get away with that item, and I need to take it back at all costs. I bolt out of the room as fast as I can move, following the voice.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> April 11th, 9:16 pm </em></p><p>
  <em>     Sniffsonian Museum Atrium Third Floor </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I sprint as quickly as possible out of the office to get a look at what exactly is going on. There is a figure at the edge of the balcony wearing a suit in a Western style befitting of high society, draped in a long, fancy coat which is red inside but green on the outside. He's wearing a feathered hat, and his face is obscured by a silver mask. Whoever this guy is, he's...</p><p>    "... Flying!" Noir shouts in disbelief, "He's <em> flying! </em>" </p><p>    ... No way. That's not possible. I thought it was my eyes playing tricks, but evidently the team watching the footage from my goggles are seeing this too. </p><p>    "Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! I'm afraid I have a better use for this than you, so I'll be borrowing it, if you don't mind!" the floating phantasm echoes with an uncomfortably pleasant tone.</p><p>    "This is preposterous...!!" Fox objects.</p><p>    "Joker, is there any way you can catch him?!" Mona cries hectically.</p><p>    That doesn't seem likely at all. He's already flying well out of reach, and making a clean getaway. </p><p>    The smug bastard just keeps laughing, and his voice grows increasingly distant. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha... farewell, and better luck next time, fellow thief! I'm certain we shall meet again!"</p><p>    I hear a crash from below, shit. And now a second crash. Shit! </p><p>    ...</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Sound Effect: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYBVHJm6tS4"> Alarm </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The museum security system goes off, and it's loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. SHIT!</p><p>
  
</p><p> ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJrjtApigRM"> Collapse of Lust </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Mask☆DeMasque flies through the atrium glass, out into the open sky, and disappears with the light of the moon at their back. "Ahaaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha..."</p><p>    "Through the air! Like a bird!" Skull shouts angrily, "I can't believe this crap!"</p><p>    "The police are going to be on the scene any minute now, Joker," Fox pushes me with urgency, "You don't have much time!" </p><p>    "We need to think of the most direct way out of there, and quick," Queen speaks tensely. She sounds as if she's lost her usual composure.</p><p>    Luckily, Oracle is dependable as always as our navigator. "Joker, the fastest way out of here is through an emergency exit on the other side of the balcony you are on. You can use the stepladder on the fire escape and reach the ground that way!"</p><p>    "Wait, there was a fire escape right near the curator's office?!" Skull questions in startled surprise, "Why in the heck didn't we just have Joker climb up and go right to the office to begin with?!"</p><p>    "Because the fire exit door doesn't have a handle," Panther explains, "And even if we did get it open, the alarm would have been set off instantly."</p><p>    Mona chimes in himself. "But now that the alarm is already triggered, there's nothing stopping us from using it as an escape route. You have to move quickly, Joker!"</p><p>    You don't have to tell me twice. I'm already sprinting out across the balcony to the escape door in question. I practically smash the door open as I push as hard as I can, exposing myself to the cool, night air. I find myself standing on the metal grating of a fixture hanging on the side of the building exterior. It's a typical fire escape in every way. Down below me is grassy terrain, which surrounds most of the building, save for the parking lot.</p><p>    Queen notices something important. "Hold on... isn't this the same side of the building as the direction the thief was flying out of the atrium glass from?"</p><p>    "Guys, over there!" Panther calls, "I see him! He's floating down towards the ground over there!"</p><p>    Sure enough, I can make out his form with the help of the night vision goggles. "You have to hurry, Joker!" Noir encourages, "It looks like he's going to be heading west. It's all up to you to catch him!"</p><p>    Running down the stairs is going to take precious time. Instead of using the stairs, I climb over the railing and hang from it. </p><p>    "Whoa, what the hell?!" Skull panics, "Be careful, dude! What are you thinking?!"</p><p>    I let go of the railing and begin to fall off the side of the fire escape. I'm very careful to catch the the ledge of the bottom level of the grating, leaving nothing but about a single story between the ground and myself. I've effectively skipped the stairs completely at the cost of knowing my arms will be feeling some serious hurt tomorrow.</p><p>    "Now that's thinking like the leader of the Phantom Thieves!" Mona lauds, "Show that jerk that he's not the only one who can make a flashy exit!"</p><p>    I reach for the ladder and grab hold of it, and my heart nearly stops as the ladder unfixes itself from its idle position and the segmented sections of it drop downwards one at a time, with me taken along for the bumpy ride. My hand slips, and I'm introduced to the company of the ground in a less than ideal way, against my back.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Are you ok?!" Queen freaks out.</p><p>    "I'm fine," I grunt. I think the small codebreaker Oracle lent me broke from the impact, unfortunately. No time to worry about that now, though.</p><p>    I get to my feet as fast as I can, and I'm after Mask☆DeMasque like lightning.</p><p>    "Also, Oracle," Fox speaks, getting her attention, "That was just a regular ladder, not a stepladder."</p><p>    "What the heck are you on about, Fox?" she questions, confused, "Of course it's a stepladder, all ladders have steps."</p><p>    "You're placing too much emphasis on function, rather than form," he clarifies, "They are fundamentally different tools, each with a different composition and a different intended purpose."</p><p>    "The only thing that matters for tools IS the function, Inari! They both do the same thing!"</p><p>    I hear Panther growl with frustration. "Will you two zip it already? Now is not the time!"</p><p>    It looks like Mask☆DeMasque is just now planting his boots onto the ground. Even flying, it still must have taken him this long to descend a full three stories. As I approach, the sound of the alarm, as well as the natural sounds of the night, mask my footsteps. He hasn't noticed me yet, and I'm able to approach him stealthily. He'll never see it coming...!!</p><p>    </p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l_oHYAD2s4"> Pursuit ~ Questioned (Justice For All) </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    I tackle the thief as hard as I can and bring both of us to the ground. He immediately rolls, gets back up, and begins running away. I stand back up myself, ready to follow. Time to--</p><p>    I feel a tight tug around my ankles and fall flat to the ground. Having my night vision goggles pushed against my face with such force is definitely going to leave a mark. Son of a bitch... I don't know how he managed it so quickly without me noticing, but he wrapped some sort or wire around my legs! This wire must have been how he was pulling off that little 'flying' stunt earlier. Still, I shouldn't underestimate this guy.</p><p>    The knot isn't very strong, and I undo it fairly quickly and give chase. His path isn't linear, that's for sure. He's making jagged turns, cutting through the bushes and into the surrounding woods. As we get further and further away, the museum's alarm gets quieter until we eventually can no longer hear it. </p><p>    I can't hear much of anything other than the sounds of nature anymore. I just realized, my ear piece must have fallen out when I tackled the thief. There's no time to go back and look for it, I'll have to keep going on my own. At least the team will still be able to see through the camera on my goggles, I just can't hear them anymore.</p><p>    He's quite light on his feet, but so am I. As I pursue him, I'm able to just barely grab hold of the tail end of his long coat. I give it a mighty tug, slipping him off balance and causing him to trip and face-plant, just as I did a few moments earlier. It's satisfying getting to return the favor. Now I just-</p><p>    Before I know it, I'm on the ground yet again. I'm getting sick of this. I gather he must have swept his leg under mine to knock me over. Whatever happened, he's trying to give me the slip yet again. Not this time!</p><p>    I reach out to try and grip whatever is closest to keep him from running yet again. I think I've gotten the satchel he has slung around his waist, and I can hear the noise of a rubbery snap. The strap holding it to him splits and the contents within spill onto the ground. </p><p>    Something incredibly bright slips out of the carrying bag and rolls across the ground. That... has to be it! The pearl! I desperately reach for it, and as my hand draws nearer, the light intensifies. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music Fade Out)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The whole world fades into darkness until only the object in front of me remains. My fingers inch closer and closer until I finally touch the surface of it. It's smooth like a marble, but I can feel it radiating incredible power.</p><p>    I feel... strange. It's as if my consciousness is fading, yet at the same time... it feels as though my conscious awareness is stronger than ever. This is a sensation I'm quite accustomed to. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=crQZy942LzU"> The Poem of Everyone's Souls </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    As if on cue, I hear footsteps as my surroundings begin to shift in color from black to a rich, deep blue. </p><p>    A gloved hand reaches out to me, offering to help me back up. I grasp it, and the owner pulls me to my feet. "Igor..."</p><p>    "We meet again," the plainly dressed but strikingly distinct owner of the Velvet Room greets me, "I congratulate you on reaching this milestone."</p><p>    As the two of us interact, the Velvet Room begins to take shape little by little. It is beginning to return to the stage-like setting it took during my previous visit.</p><p>    I notice his other hand is clenched into a fist, and the same kind of light as before seems to be creaking out from the gaps between Igor's gloved fingers. He stretches out his arm towards me and slowly opens his palm to reveal a small, orb-like object.</p><p>    I've had too many unanswered questions for too long about this tiny little trinket. "Igor... do you know what this pearl is?"</p><p>    "Indeed," he smiles, "This small object may seem insignificant, but do not let its deceptive appearance fool you. It is a crystal of immense influence. Once, quite some time ago, a young man just like yourself created a similar crystal through his bonds. That young man went on to save the world, much as you did. In the same fashion, this crystal was too formed from the diligent struggles and hardships a certain woman once faced."</p><p>    The room at this point has taken solid form, and I notice two new figures approaching us. I see the familiar form of Lavenza from a short distance away. She was the one who attended to me when I was a guest previously--or rather, the two, as at the time she was at the separated into two people. It's a long story. Now that Lavenza is in her original form, she is a small woman, or perhaps even a child. I'm not really sure of her age. She stands shorter than Igor, and has long, flowing blond hair. Her dress is, as expected, as blue as the room around us. Aside from Igor's black suit, all of the other residents of the Velvet Room dress in the same color, which I can see as Theodore is walking beside her as the two approach.</p><p>    "It has been quite some time, Trickster," Lavenza speaks with her usual tone of somewhat detached mysticism. Despite the subdued, grandiose manner of speech, she carries a warm, innocent smile on her face. "I believe you've met my older brother."</p><p>    I can see the resemblance. Along with the similar style of dress, both of them have the same tone of skin, and have unmistakably yellow eyes. "Pleased to see you again, young Trickster," he greets me politely.</p><p>    "I gather you have a lot of employees under you," I joke to Igor.</p><p>    Igor nods and looks at me with his usual, sharp grin. "There are more new faces to meet, when the time comes. However, before that, there is a very important visitor which you must be introduced to."</p><p>    That's peculiar. Aside from Igor, Lavenza, and now Theodore, I don't know anyone else from the Velvet Room. "Who would that be?"</p><p>    "Allow my attendants to explain," Igor defers. </p><p>    Theodore bows dutifully. "I trust you recall our discussion during our last meeting. We determined that someone of unimaginable gravity and power has shaped the Velvet Room itself to take the form of a stage play. We have taken to calling him, or her, 'The Director.' Whoever they are, they see themselves as such: the director of a grand play yet to come. As we meet yet again, we find ourselves here in our own little pocket, the only location within the Velvet Room free of his influence. Our own little 'backstage' to the performance."</p><p>    Lanvenza takes the baton. "However, this set was not created by this Director. The players, and the props... they've been in play for much longer. So what better person to introduce you to than one who could be considered the original director to this entire scenario? The one who, through her determination and sacrifices, shaped and formed the destinies playing out today."</p><p>    Igor gestures his open palm to me, and the pearl hovers in the air. "As you did before, simply reach out and touch this crystal."</p><p>    I'm almost blinded by the strong light emitting from the object, but as I touch it, the light subdues and I can make out the shape of an orb. At Igor's insistence, I take hold of it and bring it towards myself to get a better look.</p><p>    I'm almost startled by the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a woman. She's taller than myself, and dressed somewhat plainly. She has dark-black hair, and wears glasses upon her face. I've seen this woman before... or a memory of her, at least.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2RmtoL_etU"> Reminiscence ~ The Girl's Lost Memories </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "You're... Wakaba. Wakaba Isshiki."</p><p>    She eyes me with a genuine, motherly smile. "And you're Akira Kurusu. I want to thank you for looking out for my daughter."</p><p>    It's indeed Futaba's mother, the scientist responsible for discovering Cognitive Psience.</p><p>    "I can tell you're surprised," Igor chuckles with his fist to his mouth. </p><p>    I'm rather shocked, to be honest. "How are you here? Aren't you... dead?"</p><p>    Igor hums laughter through his nose. "This phenomena isn't quite so strange if one considers how deeply linked Miss Isshiki was to her discoveries."</p><p>    "The orb in your hand is not only supernatural, but also my life's work," she elaborates, "A part of me will always rest within it."</p><p>    "This orb... actually belongs to her," Lavenza explains. "Or, rather, she created it, in a sense. Is that not correct, Miss Isshiki?"</p><p>    The woman nods. "This small orb, along with one other, manifested before me over the course of several months. By the time I finally noticed, they were about half of the size they are now. And the further I pushed my research, the larger they became."</p><p>    "Did you never write about them in your notes?" I question.</p><p>    "I never wrote any of it down. After all, who would believe me? That two orbs of light just popped up out of thin air? I thought I was crazy, for a while."</p><p>    I try to follow what I'm being told. "So... there's more supernatural elements behind Cognitive Psience than just the Metaverse alone. That's what we were worried about."</p><p>    Wakaba-san, as if using some unseen force, pulls the levitating orb towards herself and spins it through the air with simple gestures. "This orb actually <em> is </em> the Metaverse, Akira-kun. Or, part of it, at least."</p><p>    "You lost me," I admit.</p><p>    "As I said, the more I pursued Cognitive Psience, the larger they grew. Eventually, I came to understand what they were. It was as if... they had become a part of me, and I instinctively understood them."</p><p>    She sees that I'm listening intently, and continues. "This item is what I came to call, the 'Orb of Heart.' And you know of its powers quite well. You used them on many occasions to change the hearts of wicked individuals. This object is the link to the human heart, and all of the emotional complexities within."</p><p>    "So this is what allowed us to act as Phantom Thieves..." I recognize, "This allowed us to go into the Metaverse? Or, actually, you said this <em> was </em>the Metaverse..."</p><p>    "It is powerful at influencing emotions, but it certainly could not create a universe on its own. If one were to delve into nothing but the heart, one would find it nearly incomprehensible. It would be a world of abstracts. It is only through the mind--through cognition--that the Metaverse was able to take shape. That was the second object... the 'Orb of Mind.' And finally, one day, I witnessed the power of the two items combine..."</p><p>    "... and the Metaverse was created?" I infer.</p><p>    She nods her head. "Exactly. The orbs themselves became regular pearls, and from their power a new existence was created. You and your friends eventually discovered and then realized my ultimate goal as a Psicologist, and figured out how to fix the hearts of broken individuals within that existence. Stealing away someone's desires became possible. One could enter the 'Mind,' the cognition of how one sees the world, and then influence the 'Heart' of that person until it changed their cognition itself. The two worked very much in tandem to materialize the Metaverse as you knew it."</p><p>    I'm starting to put two and two together. "So, when we destroyed the Metaverse..."</p><p>    "... You split the two Orbs apart to their original manifestations. They were no longer a parallel world, and their powers returned to their physical forms in our world."</p><p>    My mind is racing as I try to wrap my head around what's going on. "Wakaba-san, you seem to be aware of what's going on, so you probably know how we've been investigating the possibility of supernatural crime at play. Is it possible that whoever this 'Director' is has been using one of these Orbs, somehow?"</p><p>    "I can almost guarantee it," she confirms. "The Orb of Heart is powerful and can sway emotions, but it is the Orb of Mind which gives cognition form. Such a world would be incomplete, ruled by absolutes without room for emotions. Someone using it would not be able to change anyone's heart, or how they feel. However, controlling the mind directly, through brute force... that may be possible."</p><p>    My thoughts dwell on the prospect. I think to the patriotic vice president of Koridai inexplicably murdering the president and plunging the whole country into chaos. "Mind control would certainly explain the crazy happenings going on."</p><p>    Wakaba stares upwards into the far distance. "Such a thing I would have thought nearly impossible... but then again, stealing a treasure to change a heart I would have thought impossible, too. But you've proven it can be done, so I'm sure there are other aspects to the Metaverse and manipulating it that even I am unaware of."</p><p>    "I'm hoping our investigation turns up some answers on that front," I nod, "But I'm curious, Wakaba-san. I know that Shido took this pearl, but what happened to the other one? The mind one?"</p><p>    "I wish I could tell you," Wakaba answers, turning her head downward with closed eyes in a look of regret. "I had given it to someone who I trusted completely. I can only pray nothing happened to them for that pearl to fall into the wrong hands..."</p><p>    "Are you not lingering inside that pearl like this one?" I ask.</p><p>    "A part of my spirit resided in that pearl, as well, but... well, you already know what happened to me. Shido had my mind shut down completely, and my cognition was broken. With that, so was my connection to the Orb of Mind. I'm only here speaking with you now because of the strength of my heart... and because I am here, I'm determined to help you and your friends right any wrongs that may have been caused by my research."</p><p>    "You can't blame yourself for criminals like Shido manipulating what you worked hard on," I console.</p><p>    "I know. But I can at least own up and take responsibility for fixing those wrongs."</p><p>    Wakaba is... beginning to chip away like paint. Small portions of her body begin to disappear, leaving thin air behind, and I can start to see through her body. "Well, I would like to take responsibility. But my time seems to be running out."</p><p>    She must see the look on my face and realize that I'm quite startled and concerned by her deteriorating in front of my eyes. "Don't worry about me. I knew my appearance here would be short. But I also know you and your friends will be able to solve this mystery and stop whatever villains are out there trying to misuse the orbs."</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    She holds out her hand with the orb levitating above her palm, gesturing for me to take it. "Please, Akira-kun. Make sure this pearl gets to Futaba. It's rightfully hers. And let her know that... until the very end, I desperately wanted to see her one last time..."</p><p>    As my hand draws nearer, I hear an eerie laughter in the back of my mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NZ3LYttU5M"> The Power of the Heart (Persona 4) </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    "Ha ha ha ha... We have quite the task ahead, do we not?"</p><p>    I would know this laugh anywhere.</p><p>    "You know my name well... call it, and I will heed!"</p><p>    That's right. This is the voice of my Persona, my inner self... "Arsene!"</p><p>    I feel the presence of what I know is a a crimson-cloaked figure with pitch black wings. Arsene has been released from my body once more. I turn my head over my shoulders to look behind me, and see him floating and displaying a flaming smile seared into his face. "Excellent! That crimson resolve has not wavered. So long as thou harbor the flames of rebellion, I will accompany thou to hell itself, if that's where thy journey takes us! After all, it isn't as if such a destination would be new to thee! I am thou, thou art I... Ha ha ha ha..."</p><p>    It's as if Arsene's laughter fades out and Igor's laughter fades in. "Marvelous," the man comments, "Simply marvelous. The power for you and your companions to act as Phantom Thieves once more is within your hands... or it will be, soon. I wish you the best of luck against the trials you must face before then, however."</p><p>    I take an extended look at the pearl hovering about my hand, glowing brightly with other worldly luster. </p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZnnFWAzsug"> Hotline of Fate </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Quick as lightning, I see a gloved hand with a green sleeve swipe the pearl out from my own. In a startlingly fast instant, the Velvet Room surrounding me disappears, and I'm back on the ground in the forest. As if I've been in a daze, it takes me a moment to refocus on the situation at hand. The masked guy just swiped the pearl right from me, that much is clear.</p><p>    "I commend your persistence!" the guy shouts, as if I weren't right next to him. "However, I'm afraid I must reclaim this! My deepest condolences!"</p><p>    I'm back up on my feet in a snap, and the two of us stare one another down. "You aren't going to get away," I announce, "Not after I've already figured out your little wire trick."</p><p>    "You would think so, would you? Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" he laughs almost condescendingly. I reach out to grab him, but he rapidly zips backwards, even though his legs aren't moving at all. Once again, he's... hovering into the air. I call foul! You can't keep doing this!</p><p>    "The name 'Mask☆DeMasque' did not gain infamy due to half-hearted tricks and amateur escapes!"</p><p>    Not this time! I charge in the same direction as him. He's moving fast horizontally, but not so much vertically. He may be using roller skates, or some other trick. If I can catch him before he gets too high, I could just...!!</p><p>    We crash through the foliage of bushes and find ourselves entering the sidewalk on the edge of a busy street, in an urban environment. It's a road a few blocks down from the Sniffsonian. I recognize it, as it's part of the path we walked from the train station to the museum. There's too much traffic moving across the street for either of us to keep going. He's trapped!</p><p>    "You have impressed me, but this is when we must part ways," the guy taunts, "May our fates duel once more once you have improved, Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"</p><p>    Mask☆DeMasque launches diagonally through the air, over the passing cars, and headed towards the night sky. This is crazy. Is he actually flying this time?!</p><p>    </p><p>    ---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Sound Effect: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G9mNBUymP8"> Police Sirens </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    The police are already moving. I'll have to make it to the next crosswalk to give chase once the traffic light gives pause to the vehicles.</p><p>    Police cars pull up to the side of the road aggressively, stopping with loud screeches. I... feel like I'm being surrounded.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    ---Music: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5SVx0Gst3c"> Thrill Theme ~ Suspense </a>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>    Officers get out of their cars, and they are... aiming their guns at me! "Hands in the air!" they shout, one after another.</p><p>    ... Damn it all. I just realized, I'm still wearing giant night vision goggles on my head. And I'm only a short distance away from the museum. Of course I look suspicious. "On the ground!" they angrily instruct me.</p><p>    There's... nothing I can do. I cooperate, and lay down onto my belly against the pavement as officers approach me and I'm placed in handcuffs. I look up towards the sky, and the masked thief isn't even visible anymore. He's long gone. I'm sorry guys... I really messed up this time.</p><p>
  
</p><p>    <em> ACT THREE END. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>---(Music End)---</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f10LFrjzM30">  ---Music: Jingle ~ That's All For Today--- </a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>     Would you like to save your game?  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>  <em>   Yes                            No </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>